Salty/Gallery
''Thomas & Friends'' Model Series File:Salty'sSecret13.png|Salty in his debut episode File:Salty'sSecret49.png File:NoSleepforCranky16.png File:GordonTakesaTumble23.png File:Salty'sStormyTale31.png|Salty in the seventh series File:Salty'sStormyTale41.png|Salty travelling through a storm File:Salty'sStormyTale63.png File:PeaceAndQuiet14.png File:ThomasToTheRescue41.png|Salty breaking down in the eighth series File:Fish(Season8)27.png Fish(Season8)37.png|Salty covered in fish Fish(Season8)73.png|Salty with Thomas and Arthur at the Washdown File:JamesGoesTooFar55.png File:CallingAllEngines!126.png|Salty in Calling All Engines! File:HenryandtheFlagpole26.png|Salty in the ninth series File:HenryandtheFlagpole66.png File:WhereCanNevilleFindSalty19.png|Salty in a ninth season learning segment File:Toby'sAfternoonOff41.png|Salty in the tenth series File:ThomasandtheTreasure7.png File:WhereIsSalty'sFavouritePlacetoWork16.png|Salty in a tenth season learning segment File:ThomasSetsSail71.png|Salty in the eleventh series File:Don'tBeSillyBilly26.png File:TheGreatDiscovery542.png|Salty in The Great Discovery File:HenryGetsItWrong55.png|Salty with a CGI face File:HenryGetsItWrong67.png|Salty with Henry CGI Series File:MistyIslandRescue104.png|Salty in full CGI File:BeingPercy5.png|Salty with Percy in the fourteenth series File:MerryWinterWish19.png File:MerryWinterWish22.png|Salty and the Star of Knapford File:DayoftheDiesels159.png|Salty in Day of the Diesels File:Percy'sNewFriends14.png|Salty in the fifteenth series File:PercyandtheMonsterofBrendam12.png|Salty with Percy in the sixteenth series File:BustMyBuffers!55.png File:Salty'sSurprise27.png|Salty with a green livery File:Kevin'sCrankyFriend31.png|Salty in the seventeenth series File:NotNow,Charlie!6.png File:AwayFromTheSea10.png|Salty and Mavis File:AwayFromTheSea73.png|Salty's wheels File:AwayFromtheSea75.png|Salty drops sand under his wheels File:AwayFromTheSea106.png|Salty and Porter File:TaleOfTheBrave734.png|Salty in Tale of the Brave File:FlatbedsofFearpromo.jpg|Salty in the eighteenth series File:DisappearingDiesels14.png|Salty with Porter File:DisappearingDiesels71.png File:MissingGator5.png File:EmilySavestheWorld120.png File:TimothyandtheRainbowTruck18.png File:TimothyandtheRainbowTruck19.png|Salty with Ben File:TimothyandtheRainbowTruck79.png|Salty with Timothy File:Who'sGeoffrey?21.png|Salty in the nineteenth series File:TheTruthAboutToby55.png File:ACrankyChristmas76.png|Salty decorated with Christmas decorations File:SaltyAllAtSea86.png|Salty riding on the Sodor Line File:Diesel'sGhostlyChristmas124.png|Salty as The Ghost of Christmas Past File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure405.png|Salty in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure File:HenryGetsTheExpress41.png|Salty and Gordon in the twentieth series File:DieselandtheDucklings2.png File:HenryintheDark74.png File:TheGreatRace98.png|Salty with Paxton and Porter in The Great Race File:TheGreatRace268.png|Salty with Ashima and Thomas File:StuckinGear69.png|Salty in the twenty-first series File:CrankyattheEndoftheLine27.png File:NewCraneontheDock105.png|Salty with a fish in his mouth File:NewCraneontheDock158.png File:JourneyBeyondSodor2.png|Salty with Bill, Ben, Porter, Cranky and Big Mickey in Journey Beyond Sodor File:JourneyBeyondSodor620.png|Salty in Thomas' memory File:BigWorld!BigAdventures!277.png|Salty with Porter in Big World! Big Adventures! File:ConfusionWithoutDelay97.png|Salty in the twenty-second series File:SeeingIsBelieving17.png|Salty with Rebecca File:HuntTheTruck73.png File:CountingonNia39.png|Salty with Nia File:OutofSite58.png|Salty in a twenty third series fantasy sequence File:SteamTeamtotheRescue24.jpg|Salty's horn File:SteamTeamtotheRescue43.jpg|Salty about to fall into the sea File:SteamTeamtotheRescue71.jpg|Salty covered in seaweed File:BubblingBoilers37.png|Salty in Bubbling Boilers File:BubblingBoilers169.png Miscellaneous File:FiveNewEnginesintheShed19.png|Nameboard with Arthur and Murdoch File:SaltySeason6Model.jpg File:SaltyFront.jpeg|Head-on model promo Promotional Material File:Salty'sSecret4.PNG File:NoSleepforCranky75.png File:GordonTakesaTumble73.png File:Percy'sNewWhistlePhoto3.jpg File:Fish(Season8)66.png File:JamesGoesTooFar21.jpg File:ThomasandtheTreasure81.png File:Emily'sRubbishdeletedscene.jpg|Salty with Emily and Whiff File:ThomasSetsSail96.png File:HenryGetsitWrong40.png File:ThomasandSaltypromo2.jpg File:Don'tbeSilly,Billy3.PNG File:Saltypromo.jpg File:ThomasandSaltypromo.jpg File:SaltyCGI.png File:SaltyCGI.jpg File:SaltyCGIpromo.png File:SaltyCGIpromo2.png File:SaltyattheDocksCGIpromo.png|Salty at Brendam Docks File:SaltyatTidmouthShedspromo.png|Salty at Tidmouth Sheds File:SaltyatKnapfordpromo.png|Salty at Knapford Station File:SaltyatWhiff'sWasteDumpPromo.png|Salty at Whiff's Waste Dump File:SaltyattheFarm.png File:Thomas,SaltyandSpencer.jpg Others File:Head-OnSaltyPromoArt.png|Head-on Promo Art File:SaltyJapanHeadonPromo.png|Promo Art (Head-on) File:SaltySidePromoArt.png|Promo Art (Side View) File:SaltyPromoArtSideview.png File:SaltyPromoArt.png File:SaltyPromoArt2.png File:SaltyJapaneseNintendoGameIcon.png File:ThomasSavestheDay(videogame)86.jpg|Salty in Thomas Saves the Day File:Thomas'StorybookAdventure19.png|Salty in a DVD game File:DVDBingo11.png|Salty in DVD Bingo File:FlyingFish!5.png|Salty in a magazine story File:DieselDisplay2.png File:OntheBeach(2004)7.jpg|Salty on the beach SaltyColoringSheet.jpg|Coloring Sheet File:SaltyEdavilleRailroad.jpg|Salty at Edaville Road File:DOWTDeanForestRailwaySalty.png|Salty at a Day Out with Thomas event File:DOWTBellarinePeninsulaRailwaySalty.jpg|Salty at the Bellarine Peninsula Railway File:D2991.jpg|The "real" Salty, D2991, his basis Merchandise File:ERTLSalty.jpg|ERTL File:WoodenSaltyFirstPrototype.png|Wooden Railway Salty first prototype with 8 wheels File:Salty.jpg|Wooden Railway second prototype File:OriginalWoodenRailwaySalty.JPG|2002 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailway2013Salty.jpg|2013 Wooden Railway File:TalkingWoodenRailwaySeriesSalty.jpg|Talking Wooden Railway Series File:WoodenRailway2006BatteryOperatedSalty.png|2006 Battery Powered Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayBatteryPoweredSalty.png|2013 Battery Powered Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwaySaltyandtheShippingCars.png|Wooden Railway Salty and the Shipping Cars File:WoodenRailwaytalkingSalty.jpg|Wooden Railway Talking Salty File:WoodenRailwayProtoypeGreenSalty.jpeg|Green Wooden Railway prototype File:WoodenRailwayGreenSalty.jpg|Green Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayCelebrationSalty.png|Wooden Railway Celebration Salty File:EarlyEngineersSalty.png|Wooden Railway Early Engineers Salty File:WoodSalty2018.jpg|Wood File:2019Salty.jpg|2019 Wood File:BachmannSalty.png|Bachmann TakeAlongSalty.jpg|Take Along File:Take-n-PlaySalty.jpg|2010 Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlaySalty2013.png|2013 Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlaySalty2014.jpg|2014 Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayTalkingSalty.jpg|2011 Talking Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayTalkingSalty2015.jpg|2015 Talking Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayPirateSaltyPrototype.jpg|Take-n-Play Pirate Salty Prototype File:Take-n-PlayPirateSalty.jpg|Take-n-Play Pirate Salty File:Take-n-PlayPullNZoomSalty.png|Take-n-Play Pull and Zoom Salty File:Take-n-PlaySalty'sSurpriseatBrendamDocks.png|Take-n-Play Salty's Surprise at Brendam Docks File:Take-n-PlaySaltyEasterEgg.jpg|Take-n-Play Easter Egg File:AdventuresSalty1.jpg|Adventures File:AdventuresSharkEscapeSalty.jpg|Adventures Shark Escape File:CollectibleRailwaySalty.jpg|Collectible Railway File:TrackMasterPushAlongSalty.jpg|TrackMaster Push Along File:TrackMasterPushAlongSeaweedSalty.png|TrackMaster Push Along Seaweed Salty File:TrackMasterSalty.jpg|TrackMaster File:TrackMasterSaltyWithBlueTruck.jpg File:TrackMasterSaltyWithRedTruck.jpg File:2016TrackMasterSalty.jpg|2016 TrackMaster File:TrackMastergreenSalty.jpg|TrackMaster Green Salty File:TrackMasterTalkingSalty.jpg|Talking Salty with truck File:TrackMasterSalty'sFishDelivery.jpg|TrackMaster Salty's Fish Delivery File:TrackMasterCrashandRepairSalty.jpg|TrackMaster Crash and Repair File:TrackMasterCrashandRepairSalty2.jpg File:TOMYSalty.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:MotorizedRailwaySalty.jpg|Motorized Railway File:Wind-upSalty.jpg|Wind-up File:Wind-upSalty(AlternateExpression).png|Wind-up with alternate expression File:Wind-upMetallicSalty.jpg|Metallic Wind-up File:SaltyPocketFantasy.jpg|Pocket Fantasy File:LEGOSalty.png|LEGO File:MegaBloksSalty.png|Mega Bloks File:MyFirstThomasSalty.jpg|My First Thomas File:DiscoverJunctionSalty.jpg|Discover Junction File:SaltyBathSquirter.PNG|Bath Squirter File:NakayoshiSalty.jpg|Nakayoshi File:PushAlongSalty.jpg|Push Along File:MinisClassicSalty.jpg|Minis (Classic) File:MinisOldSchoolSalty.jpg|Minis (Old School) File:MinisSpookySalty.jpg|Minis (Spooky) File:MinisSportsSalty.png|Minis (Sports) File:SaltyasAquaman.jpg|Minis (DC Super Friends; Aquaman) File:MinisSaltyasClarkKent.jpg|Minis (DC Super Friends; Clark Kent) File:PrototypeSaltyasFinster.jpg|Minis (Power Rangers; Finster) File:MinisBacktoSchoolSalty.jpg|Minis (Back to School) File:MinisNeonGlowintheDarkSalty.jpg|Minis (Neon Glow in the Dark) File:MinisIckySalty.jpg|Minis (Icky) File:MyThomasStoryLibrarySalty.png|My Thomas Story Library book File:Salty2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book File:SaltyWoodenRailwayMyThomasStoryLibraryBookPack.png|Wooden Railway Story Library Book Pack File:MyThomasStoryLibrarySaltyChinese.png|Chinese Story Library book File:SaltyMyFirstPuzzles.png|Ravensburger Puzzle See also * Category:Images of Salty ru:Солти/Галерея Category:Images of Salty Category:Gallery Category:Character galleries Category:Diesel locomotive galleries